The Bulgarian
by Writa
Summary: A story about Herm's recovery. WARNING mentions rape & slash. pls just read coz the summary doesn't make sense.
1. Travel sickness and secrets

By: Writa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Are we clear on the matter?

A/n: My last attempt at writing was less that a success, so now I come to you with

Dun. Dun. Dun.

* * *

The Bulgarian

* * *

Part One: Travel sickness and secrets.

* * *

"So, what's happening between you and Krum?" asked Ginny grinning.

Hermione was nearly sick at the mere thought of the Bulgarian.

"Nothing, It wasn't working out." She lied in part.

"So, you broke up?" Ginny was a little bewildered.

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She felt woozy.

"You okay? You look a little peaky."

"Yeah…um…just train-sick."

In the five years Ginny had known her, Ginny had never known Hermione to get travelsick. not even by Port-key or Floo-ing. Something was going on and the youngest Weasley had every intention of finding out what that something was.

Hermione could tell Ginny didn't believe her excuse. She had never been travelsick in her life. However she was grateful that Ginny did not question her on the subject.

Their thoughts were rudely interrupted when a young dark-haired boy of their own age dragged a seemingly catatonic red-headed guy with him into the compartment.

Harry shoved his best mate into the seat across from his sister.

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked waving a hand in front of her brother's face.

"Malfoy." Harry answered simply.

"Oh…that lying…" Ginny trailed off in a rage, the girl did justice to her hair colour with her temper.

"What did Malfoy do? I might be able to reverse it." Herione asked of Harry.

"Actually Malfoy didn't DO anything" replied The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Ginny broke off from her enraged mutterings and listened attentively once more to the conversation.

"But you said…" Hermione trailed off confused.

"We passed Malfoy in the corridor. Einstein here…" Harry jerked his thumb in Ronald's direction "decided to pick a fight with him. Malfoy ignored Ron and actually said 'Hi' to me then kept walking. Now Ron is in shock."

"That's odd." commented Hermione

"Yes!" Ginny cried spontaneously

The older teens looked at her questioningly.

"Umm…"

Ginny was at a loss to explain her outburst.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Malfoy's behaviour change would you?" asked Hermione.

A look of understanding came into the older girls eyes at the red-head's blush.

"Oh."

"Umm…"

She couldn't very well reveal her most precious and most guarded secret. If her family knew she was dating Draco then her darling brothers would most certainly kill her boyfriend, and possibly lock her up in till she was and old spinster. But she would not lie, not for any reason on earth would she actually lie.

"If I were to say 'No' would you believe me?" she tried.

"No." was the reply of all

"Damn."

"So, what do you know about Malfoy acting nice all of a sudden?" asked Harry "Not that I am complaining or anything. It's kinda nice to walk ast him without being insulted or jinxed."

Ginny looked to Hermione, she was looking for some kind of help. Something, anything that meant she wouldn't have to tell anyone about her relationship with Draco Malfoy….

She received none.

"Okay. Fine." Ginny gave up, she would have to tell them. "But you have to tell me the truth about your travel sickness." She waited for an answer before continuing.

"Agreed."

Ginny sighed, this was not going to end well, she just knew it.

"Ron, you have to swear not to go homicidal on me." Ginny said looking to her brother.

"I swear." He promised

Ginny took a deep breath…

"Hismiboifren." She said it so fast that the others couldn't understand her.

"What was that?" Ron was bewildered

Ginny sighed in resignation and repeated in slower so that he could understand her.

"He is my boyfriend"

"WHAAT!" Ron bellowed, causing everybody's ears to ring unpleasantly.

Hermione was nodding as if this made perfect sense.

Ron was out of his seat in an instant and then was almost instantly under a binding charm cast by Hermione to prevent him from bodily harming his sisters beloved.

Harry was mildly surprised but he unlike her brother trusted Ginny's judgement. "How long have you been going out with Malfoy?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Since Easter."

Ron sat there beside Hermione fuming. Due to the strength and skill which Hemione could cast the charm he couldn't even move his mouth to complain, lecture, and generally be a disapproving big brother. So he sat, and he fumed, and he sat, and occasionally he would grunt to show his upmost displeasure.

Ginny, after extracting a promise from her brother that he would not try to kill, maim, castrate or in anyway harm her boyfriend, convinced Hermione to release him.

"Hermione, there is something I don't understand." Harry was thoughtful

"You're not asking me for homework help already?"

"No, it's not that….there is just something that has been bugging me… since when do you get travel sick?"

* * *

This is so short. Gyah! I apologise for the length or the lack thereof.

Remember to R&R

Ja!


	2. Sharing

By: Writa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Are we clear on the matter?

A/n: In this chapter there is material not suitable for younger readers. If you have disregarded the rating and are too young to read this then DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! I will not be held responsible for any mental scars or the offense of narrow minded individuals.

* * *

The Bulgarian

* * *

Chapter Two: Sharing

* * *

It is Friday afternoon, two weeks into the term and Ginny is sitting in class. Fortunately, it is the last class of the day and thus the last class of the week. Unfortunately, it is History of Magic. Ginny let her mind wander aimlessly as Professor Binns droned on and on in his hypnotising, monotone voice that sent many a Hogwarts student to the land of Nod. She would get the notes off of Colin later and re-copy them. Ginny and Colin took turns copying notes during History of Magic so that it would be easier for them both.

/Hermione hasn't told me what her travel sickness was about yet. I wonder if she has forgotten/ Ginny mused absently / It probably has something or other to do with Viktor Krum. Looking back on the conversation, she started acting a little strange around then and it also when I noticed that she was pale. If he cheated on her with some other witch I am so going to send him a howler. /

Professor Bins continued to drone on and on but Ginny was still not listening to the deceased Professor. Well, she was not listening until the dreaded word of 'homework' reached her sensitive ears and caught her undivided attention.

"…homework will be a two foot long essay on the effect the uprising of Ulgo the Unwashed had on goblin society."

"Ick." Declared Ginny with feeling

"And furthermore, yech." Agreed Colin wholeheartedly

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they were released from the most boring class held with in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Bye Colin! I have to get to the library." Ginny informed her best mate.

"Gin, I think Hermione is beginning to rub off on you." observed the blonde boy attempting to keep a straight face.

"Maybe." Ginny conceded the possibility with a completely unrepentant grin adorning her freckled face.

"Oh, and Col?"

"Yeah?"

"Say 'Hi'to David for me." Ginny requested in a very cheeky tone, accompanied by an equally cheeky wink.

"How did you…?" Colin began shocked. "Never mind I most probably really do not want to know how you came by THAT information." He continued on a chuckle.

Ginny turned on her heel and walked away from her friend giggling madly.

_In the Library, about ten minutes later..._

"Found you!"

Ginny snuck up behind Hermione and now spoke rather loudly directly behind the bushy haired girl. Causing aforementioned girl to

1. Fall off her chair and

2. Drop what she considered to be a very interesting book entitled 'Flobberworms: A study.'

And we all know how very fascinating flobberworms are. )

"Geez Gin." whispered Hermione

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She commanded in a disgruntled way while brushing her skirt off.

"Sorry."

"Ok. So you 'found me', this presumably means that you were searching for me. Why?"

"You agreed to tell me why you were acting funny on the train in return for my telling you guys about me and Draco."

"Oh." Hermione acknowledged glumly "That."

In truth Hermione had been holding on to the apparently vain hope that Ginny had forgotten all about that particular agreement. No such luck.

Hermione was silent until…

"Did it have something to do with Viktor?" asked Ginny quietly, seating herself on the bench beside Hermione.

Hermione bowed her head. Silky, bushy waves of chestnut coloured hair falling about her and surrounding her like a protective curtain. One that would shield her from her own words, shield her from the these painful memories.

"He…" she took a shaly breath.

"Are you okay? If it is too much…" Ginny left off, simply placing one hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He raped me." Hermione stated on a ragged whisper.

"Oh no. Hermione." Ginny wrapped her arms around the quietly sobbing girl. She felt so guilty now. She had no idea it was something so…so treacherous and horrid.

How could she have been so crass, so insensitive. No now wasn't the time for self-recrimination, now was the time for Hermione.

* * *

I think it got shorter. Oh well.

Remember to Review.

Ja!


	3. Da Boyz

By: Writa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Are we clear on the matter?

A/n: Last chapter Ginny had History of Magic, she has to get the notes from Colin later and she went to look for Hermione after the class, she was in the library. Hermione told Ginny about something awful that happened to her and Ginny is quite possibly going to send Viktor Krum a hex by next owl. That's about it. Now no-one has missed anything of importance.

The Bulgarian

Part Three: Da Boyz

"Do you know where Ginny is?"

Ron turned toward the voice "No, I haven't seen her all day Colin."

"Dammit"

"What's up?"

A strange look passed over Colin's face. He had just had what he considered to be a brilliant idea.

"I have to go… out. Give these to Gin for me? Thanks Ron."

Colin shot out the door before Ronald realised he had just been given a sheaf of paper. They were Colin's History of Magic notes.

"That little cheat." He said referring to his sister

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" asked George peering over his younger brothers shoulder.

"Can I be the frying pan then?" asked Fred stupidly

George threw a cushion at his twin.

"Where are the other two?" Fred asked referring to Hermione and Harry, Ron's two best friends.

"Probably somewhere snogging." Ron answered easily.

George hadn't been standing behind Ron the younger boy would have been surprised at the expression on his brothers face.

"When did that happen?" George ground out. "Ithought she was still dating Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player." In truth he lied, George knew Hermione had broken up with the Bulgarian and for the past week, since that discovery, he had been trying to work up the nerve to ask the young witch to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Apparently not anymore." Ron replied flipping the page of a very well worn slightly dog-eared copy of 'Flying with the Cannons' "And Harry went looking for her about half an hour ago, he was planning on asking her out to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I thought our little Ronnikins had a crush on the brilliant Miss. Granger. What happen to that?" Fred demanded pouncing on his younger brother and pulling Ronald into a head-lock

"Gyah! Fred! Get off me!" Ron demanded, trying, unsuccessfully, to wriggle away from his brother

"Tell me!"

"Let go first. Then I will."

Fred released Ron

"I reckon I only liked Hermione because she was the only girl apart from Ginny that would even talk to me. I was always around her and I mistook friendship for something more."

George flung himself into the armchair that Ron had unwillingly vacated

"Okay. Bored now."

As soon as the word were out of Georges mouth Harry Potter entered the Common Room and promptly tripped over a particularly short and blonde second year.

"Sorry." He said helping the girl to her feet

He walked over to the group of Weasleys.

"You don't look happy." observed Ron cheerfully

"I couldn't find Hermione anywhere." Harry explained "Have you guys seen her?"

All three boys shook their very red-heads.

"Come to think of it I didn't see her at dinner either." Stated George thoughtfully. (A/n: He would have noticed due to the whole lovesick issue he has got.)

"I checked the Library, the Trophy Room, the Hospital Wing, the Staffroom, a bunch of teachers offices and Hagrid's. He hasn't seen her since Care of Magical Creature this morning." Harry paused to take a breath.

"Check on the map you git."

"What? Oh of course!"

Harry ran up the stairs. Ron shrugged and followed. The twins had nothing better to do so they also went up.

Harry dug around in his trunk until he found the Marauders Map. The same map that Fred and George had gotten their hands on and passed on to Harry.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

It took the boys a minute to find the tiny dot marked Hermione Granger on the map.

"She's in her dorm? I searched all over the castle and she was in her dorm the entire time? Figures." Harry let his head drop into his hands.

"Hey Ginny is with her. Colin Creevy was looking for Ginny before." Remembered Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry, the only one who hadn't been present

"To give her some notes. He gave them to Ron to pass on." answered Fred

"He seemed in an awful rush too." continued George

"I wonder why?" mused Harry

"Maybe if we find out where he is we can find out." offered Ron gesturing toward the map spread out on Harry's bed

George was the one to spot Colin's name on the map Colin Creevy was in one of the unused storage rooms with someone labelled as David Hutchinson.

"David Hutchinson, isn't he that Hufflepuff…" Fred began

"Yes" George said abruptly really not wanting it voiced.

"That explains why he was in such a hurry I guess." Observed Fred

"This is a little more than I really needed to know. Way too much information." Said Harry embarrassed

"Huh?" asked Ron

At this the twins started to explain in great detail why Colin would be with Hutchinson based on all the rumours revolving around the latter.

Ron however was unfazed. "Well that's one less guy we have to keep away from Ginny then."

Slash, slash, slash… hey my knife went **poof.** Oh phooey.

Yo! Someone review this pls.


	4. Questions

By: Writa

Yes I know…… finally…… another update. I am truly sorry about taking so long with everything but I went and got a bf. Guess what (or who) has been taking up my time.

Anyway here is part four.

* * *

The Bulgarian

* * *

Part Four: Questions.

* * *

Two days later in the Gryffindor common room… 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry winced and turned from a chess game he was losing to his best bud to face his best bud's little sister.

"Yes Ginny?" he inquired, wondering why the youngest Weasley was so obviously enraged with him.

"What did you do to Hermione!" she shouted

The question shocked Harry and put him on the defensive.

"I didn't do anything to her!" he shouted back

Their raised voices were attracting a lot of attention

"She came back from talking to you and was crying. I repeat. What did you do!"(#1) Ginny demanded

Harry had by now noticed how many spectators their little 'conversation' was attracting from all round the common room…a few people had even come down from their dorms to see what all the noise was about.

He took hold of Ginny's hand and walked out through the portrait hole dragging her along. "What do you think you are doing Potter!" Yes Miss Weasley was mad indeed…

All eyes turned to Ron who was still studying the chessboard.

"I'm only the big brother and best friend……what makes you think I have ANY idea what all that was about?"

Out in the corridor… 

"Why did you drag me out here you great prat?" Ginny hissed wrenching her hand from Harry's

"Because I wasn't going to get put through the third degree with half of Gryffindor listening"

"So? What did you do?" Ginny wasn't at all chastened

"I asked her to the next Hogsmeade weekend if you must know."

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Ginny moaned "You boys really pick your moments don't you?"

A rhetorical question but it made no sense to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the red-head but Ginny had already dashed off.

/First Hermione runs away from me when I ask her out on a date…not great for the ego. Now Ginny is acting weird. What in Merlins name is going on here/

* * *

(#1 I really could have used an interrobang there….) 

Go on you know you want to... Review!


End file.
